totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Co ja tutaj robię?
Total Drama Big Brother 2 Dni 9-12 (2. Nominacje) Lektor: Przez pierwszy tydzień obserwowaliśmy jak między mieszkańcami domu powstają nowe przyjaźnie i konflikty. W wyniku nominacji zagrożeni eliminacją byli Brian oraz Iris i w ostateczności jako pierwsza z programem pożegnała się nasza brytyjska księżniczka. Dodatkowo uczestnicy brali udział w swoim pierwszym zadaniu zakupowym, które zakończyło się dla nich porażką. Jak poradzą sobie z ograniczonym zapasem żywności? Kto zostanie drugą Głową Domu? I kto tym razem będzie nominowany? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 9 9.36: Domownicy powoli rozpoczynają nowy dzień. Vince spał w łóżku Iris, ponieważ po jej eliminacji stracił już dostęp do sypialni Głowy Domu. Vince: 'Eh, już tęsknię za tamtym wygodnym łóżkiem… '''Stiles: '''Jeśli ci się poszczęści, to kiedyś tam jeszcze wrócisz. '''Vince: '''Mam nadzieję… Nie zależy mi na posiadaniu władzy, ale ten pokój uwielbiam! '''Chloe: '''Tak w ogóle to jak się czujesz ze świadomością, że Iris odpadła przez ciebie? '''Vince: '''Cóż, nie będę ukrywać, że mam pewne wyrzuty sumienia… Ale mimo wszystko kogoś musiałem wybrać i w ostateczności nie miałem wpływu na to, kto odpadnie. '''Chloe: '''Racja. Ale tak czy siak ona na pewno już zawsze będzie obwiniać właśnie ciebie za to, że odpadła. '''Vince: '''Pewnie tak… ''Tymczasem Brian postanowił wybrać się do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak się czujesz po wczorajszej eliminacji? '''Brian: '''Trochę dziwnie, bo sądziłem, że to ja wylecę, a Iris zostanie… Ale wcale z tego powodu nie narzekam! Skoro muszę spędzić kolejny tydzień w tym brudnym piekle, to przynajmniej postaram się, żeby nie było ono aż tak brudne! ''11.28: Uczestnicy zebrali się w pokoju zadań, gdzie prawie wszyscy zawalczą o tytuł Głowy Domu. Na środku pokoju zostało zawieszonych dwanaście grubych sznurów, które kończą się niewielkimi drewnianymi płytami zawieszonymi około pół metra nad podłogą. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Vince’a i Chloe stanęli na płytach i trzymali się swoich sznurów. 'Wielki Brat: '''Wasze zadanie jest proste. Głową Domu zostanie ta osoba, która wytrzyma najdłużej bez upadku, który oznacza natychmiastową eliminację z zadania. Oprócz tego nie możecie też siadać na swoich płytach. Vince, jako poprzednia Głowa Domu, nie może brać udziału w tym zadaniu. Chloe również nie bierze w nim udziału, żeby ona i Celestia nie miały większych szans na wygranie niż pozostali. Powodzenia! ''Sznury, które tworzą razem duży okrąg, zaczęły się powoli przesuwać. Przez to uczestnicy wyglądają jak na stojącej wersji karuzeli. Muriel już po niecałej minucie zeskoczyła na podłogę. 'Muriel: '''Takie rzeczy nie są dla mnie… Jestem już zdecydowanie za stara na takie szalone wyzwania! ''Usiadła na ławce obok Chloe i Vince’a. Chwilę później LaTeesha również zeskoczyła i usiadła obok pozostałych. 'LaTeesha: '''O wiele bardziej wolałabym zadanie, w którym trzeba coś zjeść… ''Po pięciu minutach od rozpoczęcia sznury trochę przyspieszyły. Nikki i Brian spadli prawie w tym samym czasie. Zmęczona Nikki postanowiła położyć się na podłodze. 'Vince: '''Nic ci nie jest? '''Nikki: '''Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze… Ale zaraz mi przejdzie, chyba… '''Vince: '''Okej, skoro tak uważasz… ''Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach sznury ponownie przyspieszyły i chwilę później Drake spadł jako następny. Westchnął i usiadł na ławce. 'Lion: '''Utrzymanie się tutaj jest trudniejsze niż sądziłem… '''Ce’Brie: '''I z każdą chwilą jest coraz gorzej… '''Stiles: '''Pewnie zaraz jeszcze szybciej będziemy się kręcić. '''Ce’Brie: '''Szczerze mówiąc im szybciej się kręcimy tym bardziej boję się upadku… '''Junior: '''Więc zejdź już teraz zanim zrobi się jeszcze gorzej. '''Ce’Brie: '''Nic z tego! ''Niemalże w tym samym momencie noga Ce’Brie zsunęła się z deski. Udało jej się nie spaść, ale w zamian za to siedziała teraz na swojej płycie i jak najmocniej trzymała się sznura. 'Wielki Brat: '''Niestety siadanie jest niedozwolone, więc Ce’Brie odpada z zadania. '''Ce’Brie: '''Teraz trochę boję się z tego zejść… ''Ce’Brie wzięła głęboki oddech i kilka sekund później zeskoczyła. Po kilku kolejnych minutach „karuzela” już dosyć szybko się kręciła i uczestnikom coraz trudniej było się utrzymać na swoich miejscach. Stiles spadł jako następny i w ten sposób w zadaniu zostali już tylko Dwayne, DeMona, Junior, Lion i Celestia. 'LaTeesha: '''Długo jeszcze będzie to trwać? Zaczynam się już nudzić… '''Nikki: '''Ja tak samo… '''Celestia: '''Cóż, ja mogę jeszcze długo tak stać. '''Dwayne: '''Nie tylko ty. ''Z piątki pozostałych zawodników najwięcej problemów aktualnie mieli Lion i DeMona, ale mimo tego dawali sobie jeszcze radę. Przez prawie pół godziny nic się nie zmieniło, aż w końcu Dwayne nagle stracił równowagę i spadł. 'Dwayne: '''Co za żenada… Od początku zadania nawet nie drgnąłem i teraz tylko na chwilę się zamyśliłem… '''Stiles: '''Najwidoczniej trzeba być czujnym przez cały czas. '''Dwayne: '''Taa… ''Wkurzony Dwayne usiadł na ławce obok pozostałych, z których większość wyglądała na znudzoną. Chwilę później DeMona również spadła po tym jak już przez długi czas miała problemy z utrzymaniem się na swoim miejscu. 'Vince: '''Została nam już tylko trójka! '''Stiles: '''Patrząc na Liona mam wrażenie, że trójka zaraz zamieni się w dwójkę. '''Lion: '''Nie jest ze mną aż tak źle! Mogę jeszcze trochę wytrzymać! ''W tej samej chwili Lion zachwiał się, ale nie spadł. Wszyscy wytrzymali jeszcze kolejne piętnaście minut. 'LaTeesha: '''Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że już zaraz skończycie, bo zaczynam robić się głodna… '''Muriel: '''Ja już w sumie powinnam być w trakcie robienia obiadu dla wszystkich! '''Lion: '''No przykro mi, że tych dwoje nadal nie chce spaść… '''Junior: '''A może jednak to ty byś tak łaskawie zleciał? '''Lion: '''Nie, bo to ja najbardziej nadaję się na Głowę Domu! '''Ce’Brie: '''Dlaczego tak uważasz? '''Lion: '''To chyba oczywiste? Oni się nie nadają do rządzenia tym domem, bo… ''Lion nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ w tym samym momencie stracił równowagę i spadł na podłogę. 'Celestia: '''Tak to jest, jak ktoś próbuje się wywyższać… '''Lion: '''Zapomnijcie, że cokolwiek mówiłem… ''Celestia i Junior zaczynali mieć coraz większe problemy w ciągu kilku kolejnych minut. Oboje co chwilę tracili równowagę i z całych sił starali się nie spaść. W końcu po prawie dwóch godzinach od rozpoczęcia zadania, Celestia spadła. Zaraz po niej szczęśliwy Junior zeskoczył na podłogę. 'Wielki Brat: '''Junior właśnie zostaje nową Głową Domu, gratulacje! Immunitet, władza nad nominacjami oraz luksusowa sypialnia w tym tygodniu należą do ciebie. '''Junior: '''Super, już nie mogę się tego doczekać! :D ''Większość domowników pogratulowała Juniorowi zwycięstwa w zadaniu. 15.59: Junior, Dwayne i Drake przebywali w sypialni Głowy Domu. 'Junior: '''Ten tydzień zapowiada się naprawdę dobrze dla naszej trójki. Ja już na pewno jestem bezpieczny, a na dodatek w razie czego będę mógł uratować któregoś z was przed eliminacją. '''Drake: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będziemy oboje nominowani… '''Dwayne: '''Myślę, że co najwyżej tylko jeden z nas będzie, bo w tym domu jest jeszcze pełno idiotów, którzy zasługują na nominacje. '''Junior: '''Dokładnie. Oczywiście nie możemy być zbyt pewni siebie, ale myślę, że mamy na serio duże szanse na wspólne przetrwanie tego tygodnia. ''Przybili sobie piątki. Tymczasem Celestia postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Celestia: '''Byłam już tak blisko… Cóż, może innym razem się uda. Teraz tylko muszę mieć nadzieję, że inni nie wezmą mnie za cel ze względu na to, że prawie wygrałam to zadanie. Już i tak nie mam łatwo z powodu mojej siostry, więc nie potrzebuję kolejnych problemów. ''20.17: Muriel, DeMona, Ce’Brie, Vince, Stiles, Nikki i LaTeesha spędzali wspólnie czas w salonie. 'Ce’Brie: '''Ciekawe czy naszej nowej Głowie Domu władza postanowi uderzyć do głowy… '''Vince: '''Ze mną jest wszystko w porządku po takim jednym specjalnym tygodniu, więc z nim chyba też powinno być okej… '''Stiles: '''Ale nie każdy jest taki sam. '''Muriel: '''Dokładnie. Znalazłoby się tu kilka osób, które byłyby koszmarem, gdyby wygrały tą całą władzę. '''DeMona: '''Kogo masz na myśli? '''Muriel: '''Oh, ty jesteś pierwsza na liście. '''DeMona: '''W takim razie powinnaś się cieszyć, że jednak tego nie wygrałam. '''Muriel: '''Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę! '''Ce’Brie: '''Nie tylko ty… '''DeMona: '''Już nie mogę się doczekać aż was zniszczę… Iris była tylko przystawką w porównaniu do radości, jakiej doświadczę podczas waszych eliminacji. '''Ce’Brie: '''Ale się boję… '''Nikki: '''Eliminacja Iris nawet nie była twoją zasługą jakbyś nie wiedziała… '''DeMona: '''Po co się wtrącasz w nie swoje sprawy? Myślisz, że skoro wystąpiłaś już w jakichś dziesięciu innych edycjach, to możesz już wszystko wiedzieć? Już ja dopilnuję, żebyś tego nie wygrała! '''Nikki: '''W takim razie powodzenia ci życzę, bo z takim zachowaniem daleko nie zajdziesz. '''DeMona: '''Chyba coś ci powiedziałam na temat wymądrzania się? '''Ce’Brie: '''Zostaw ją w spokoju! Nie zrobiła ci nic złego! '''Muriel: '''Tak właściwie to chyba żadne z nas nie zrobiło jej nic złego. '''DeMona: '''Sama wasza obecność wystarcza, żeby zatruwać mi życie. '''Ce’Brie: '''Jeśli ktoś tutaj zatruwa życia innych osób, to właśnie ty. '''DeMona: '''Ach tak? To się jeszcze mocno zdziwisz, gdy zobaczysz na co mnie tak naprawdę stać! '''Ce’Brie: '''Twoje groźby mnie nie ruszają… '''DeMona: '''Ja cię jedynie ostrzegam! Ciebie też to dotyczy, starucho! '''Muriel: '''Starucho? Okazałabyś trochę szacunku! '''DeMona: '''Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć i tak się składa, że nikt na niego tutaj nie zasługuje. W sumie to jesteście tak żałośni, że nawet nie zasługujecie na moje towarzystwo. ''DeMona wstała i poszła w stronę pokoju zwierzeń. 'Ce’Brie: '''Tak, idź i nie wracaj! '''Nikki: '''Nie rozumiem jej… '''Ce’Brie: '''Krótko mówiąc ona jest taką typową idiotką, która wkurza się o wszystko… ''DeMona weszła do pokoju zwierzeń i spojrzała się ze złością w kamerę. 'DeMona: '''Próbuję się tu jeszcze trochę powstrzymywać, żeby nie narobić sobie zbyt dużych problemów, ale nie wiem jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam z tymi debilami. Mam ochotę im wszystkim przywalić… albo chociaż zwyzywać ich w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Nie znoszę tych żałosnych ludzi. ''Większość uczestników postanowiło unikać DeMony, więc do końca dnia obyło się już bez dodatkowych kłótni. Dzień 10 10.09: Prawie wszyscy rozpoczęli już nowy dzień. Nikki nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, co zauważyli Chloe i Stiles. 'Stiles: '''Hej, wszystko w porządku? '''Nikki: '''Mam już dosyć tego głupiego domu… '''Chloe: '''Dlaczego? Coś się stało? '''Nikki: '''Wszystko się stało! '''Stiles: '''To niezbyt dokładna odpowiedź… '''Chloe: '''Poza tym dzień dopiero co się zaczął… '''Nikki: '''No chyba powiedziałam, że chodzi o wszystko! '''Stiles: '''Yyy… Dosłownie wszystko? '''Nikki: '''Tak! '''Chloe: '''Wydawało mi się, że jeszcze wczoraj byłaś w dobrym humorze… '''Nikki: '''Ale już nie jestem! ''Nikki rzuciła się z płaczem na łóżko. 'Stiles: '''Okej, więc ty tak na serio masz załamkę bez żadnego konkretnego powodu? '''Chloe: '''Myślę, że Nikki po prostu potrzebuje trochę czasu dla siebie… '''Nikki: '''Tak, dlatego zostawcie mnie w spokoju! ''Chloe i Stiles spojrzeli na siebie z lekką konsternacją i powoli oddalili się od Nikki. 13.52: Większość domowników była w trakcie jedzenia obiadu. Brian jak zwykle starał się siedzieć jak najdalej od wszystkich. 'Dwayne: '''Dziwne, że nasz czyścioszek zdecydował się jeść w tym samym czasie z innymi ludźmi… '''Brian: '''Masz z tym może jakiś problem? '''Dwayne: '''Czy ja mam problem? To ty będziesz miał problem i to duży, gdy dalej będziesz mnie tak wkurzać. '''Brian: '''To ty zacząłeś tą niepotrzebną rozmowę… '''Dwayne: '''Tak właściwie to nie mówiłem nic do ciebie. '''Brian: '''Dobrze wiem, że oczekiwałeś ode mnie jakiejś reakcji. Jesteś tutaj jedną z najbardziej toksycznych osób i potrzebujesz głębokiego oczyszczenia swojej brudnej duszy. '''Dwayne: '''Czyżby? A wiesz może kto za moment będzie potrzebował oczyszczenia swojego paskudnego ciała? ''Dwayne rzucił resztkami swojego jedzenia w Briana, który krzyknął z przerażenia, a następnie pobiegł do łazienki, żeby się umyć. 'Vince: '''Nie musiałeś tego robić… '''Dwayne: '''No w sumie trochę szkoda jedzenia, ale przynajmniej jest to dobry sposób na natychmiastowe pozbycie się tego frajera. ''14.31: Nikki, która nadal była w kiepskim humorze, poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Nikki: '''Co ja tutaj robię?! Co… ja… tutaj… robię?! '''Wielki Brat: '''Co dokładnie masz na myśli? '''Nikki: '''Ten dom! Nie powinno mnie tutaj być! Nie wiem dlaczego zgodziłam się wziąć udział w kolejnym sezonie! To za każdym razem jest dla mnie jakaś psychiczna tortura! Uświadomiłam to sobie dzisiaj rano. Na dodatek napięta atmosfera spowodowana ciągłymi kłótniami wcale mi nie pomaga. Mam już tego dosyć! A to dopiero jest dziesiąty dzień! Jak ja mam to przetrwać?! '''Wielki Brat: '''Wielki Brat wierzy, że jakoś sobie poradzisz. '''Nikki: '''Nie sądzę… Nawet mimo tego, że już jutro pewnie będę w lepszym humorze, ale do jutra zostało jeszcze mnóstwo czasu! ''17.44: Lion i Junior siedzieli samotnie w ogrodzie. 'Lion: '''To… masz już jakiś plan na nominacje? '''Junior: '''Może… a czemu pytasz? '''Lion: '''Tak tylko z ciekawości. Wiedz, że możesz mi ufać. ^^ '''Junior: '''Okej… ''Między chłopakami nastała krótka niezręczna cisza. 'Junior: '''Ciekawe, że mówisz mi to akurat teraz, gdy zostałem Głową Domu. '''Lion: '''Eee… Moje nastawienie wobec ciebie wcale się nie zmieniło, jeśli o to ci chodzi… '''Junior: '''Jeszcze wczoraj podczas zadania twierdziłeś, że nie nadaję się do tej roli. '''Lion: '''Chyba nie wziąłeś tego na poważnie? '''Junior: '''Zabrzmiało to dosyć poważnie, gdy to mówiłeś… '''Lion: '''Tylko żartowałem! Przecież wiesz, że cię lubię. ^^ '''Junior: '''Nie, tak właściwie to nie wiedziałem tego. Ale dobrze, że teraz już wiem. '''Lion: '''Cieszę się, że jesteśmy kumplami. :D ''Junior jedynie uśmiechnął się i nic już nie mówił. 21.11: Ce’Brie postanowiła porozmawiać z Nikki, która prawie cały dzień spędziła leżąc w swoim łóżku. 'Ce’Brie: '''Hej… Chciałam sprawdzić, czy już się lepiej czujesz… '''Nikki: '''Trochę… Ale i tak nie mam już dzisiaj ochoty na żadne rozrywki. '''Ce’Brie: '''Spoko, nie zamierzam cię do niczego zmuszać. Ale gdybyś mogła chociaż powiedzieć, dlaczego byłaś w takim złym nastroju… '''Nikki: '''Po prostu stwierdziłam, że nie chcę już tutaj być… '''Ce’Brie: '''Serio? Czy to znaczy, że zamierzasz zrezygnować? '''Nikki: '''Nie wiem… Możliwe, że tylko dzisiaj mam taki zły dzień i jutro nie będę już myślała o odejściu. '''Ce’Brie: '''To dobrze. ^^ Brakowałoby nam cię, gdybyś odeszła. '''Nikki: '''Ale niektórzy by się pewnie cieszyli… '''Ce’Brie: '''Może tylko DeMona, ale kogo ona obchodzi… '''Nikki: '''Masz rację, nikogo. ''Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do siebie. W tym czasie LaTeesha, Drake i Celestia przebywali w łazience, do której właśnie wszedł Brian. 'Brian: '''Eh… Moglibyście stąd wyjść? '''Celestia: '''A czy przeszkadzamy ci tu w jakiś sposób? '''Brian: '''Tak, wasza obecność będzie mi przeszkadzać. '''LaTeesha: '''Ja właśnie wychodziłam, ale myślę, że jednak zostanę tu jeszcze na chwilę. ''Usiadła na krawędzi wanny ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Brian z nerwów zaczął szarpać się za włosy. 'Brian: '''Teraz przez ciebie będę musiał wyszorować całą wannę! '''Drake: '''Przecież ona jej nie pobrudziła w żaden sposób… '''Brian: '''Tak ci się tylko wydaje. Wy wszyscy cały czas wszystko brudzicie tymi swoimi brudnymi łapami! '''Celestia: '''Jeśli twierdzisz, że jestem brudaską, to się grubo mylisz. '''Brian: '''Tak? Jakoś nie widziałem, żebyś coś tutaj sprzątała. '''Celestia: '''Nie muszę od razu wszystkiego sprzątać… Zwłaszcza, że ty się tym ciągle zajmujesz. '''Brian: '''Tak, za to wy robicie wszystko, żeby mi w tym przeszkodzić! ''Wkurzony wyszedł z łazienki. 'Drake: '''Chyba nie za bardzo rozumiem w jaki sposób mu przeszkadzamy? '''Celestia: '''Pewnie chodzi mu o to, że chce sprzątać w samotności. '''LaTeesha: '''To mógł nam to od razu powiedzieć zamiast jak zwykle zachowywać się tak dziwacznie… ''23.54: Vince przed snem wybrał się do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Vince: '''Jutro są dla mnie pierwsze nominacje, w których będę głosować tak jak wszyscy i na dodatek mogę być zagrożony, bo nie mam immunitetu… Mam nadzieję, że nikt oprócz wyeliminowanej Iris nie ma mi jakoś szczególnie za złe tego, co robiłem będąc Głową Domu. Może jakoś przetrwam, bo w porównaniu do niektórych jestem tutaj bardzo spokojny. W sumie właśnie taki był mój zamiar. Kiedyś robiłem pewne kontrowersyjne rzeczy i nie chcę już do tego wracać… ''Nieco później Vince poszedł do sypialni, gdzie prawie wszyscy odpoczywali już w swoich łóżkach i szykowali się do spania. Dzień 11 11.01: Mieszkańcy domu rozpoczęli kolejny dzień. Lion, LaTeesha i Ce’Brie przebywali w kuchni, gdzie LaTeesha aktualnie przyglądała się Lionowi. 'LaTeesha: '''Wyglądasz dziś wyjątkowo ładnie, Lion. <3 '''Lion: '''W sumie to wiem o tym, ale dzięki. :D Ce’Brie też dzisiaj świetnie wygląda. <3 '''Ce’Brie: '''Eee… Dzięki… ''W pomieszczeniu nastała niezręczna cisza. 'Lion: '''Powiedziałem coś nie tak? '''Ce’Brie: '''Cóż… Tak trochę zignorowałeś Teeshę… '''Lion: '''Wcale nie. '''Ce’Brie: '''To w takim razie jak nazwiesz to, że skomplementowałeś mój wygląd tuż po tym, jak ona pochwaliła ciebie? '''Lion: '''No dobra, jak tak mówisz, to może to nie wygląda najlepiej, ale mimo wszystko nie zrobiłem nic złego. Między mną a LaTeeshą nic nie ma. '''Ce’Brie: '''Okej, ale dobrze wiesz, że ona cię lubi i prawdopodobnie właśnie ją zraniłeś. Mam rację? ''Spojrzała się na nieco zasmuconą LaTeeshę. 'LaTeesha: '''Tak trochę… '''Lion: '''Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! Sądziłem, że między nami jest wszystko w porządku… '''LaTeesha: '''Wiem, że powinnam dać sobie z tobą spokój, ale to nie jest takie łatwe… '''Lion: '''Szczerze mówiąc nawet nie sądziłem, że znajdę się w takiej sytuacji. Zwykle to ja uganiam się za dziewczynami, a nie na odwrót… '''Ce’Brie: '''Tak przy okazji to ty też powinieneś dać sobie spokój, ale ze mną. '''Lion: '''Co? Mówisz serio? '''Ce’Brie: '''Bardzo serio. '''Lion: '''A może jednak zmienisz zdanie? ;) '''Ce’Brie: '''Nie oczekuj ode mnie tego, czego sam nie możesz zrobić dla niej. ''Wskazała na LaTeeshę. 'LaTeesha: '''Właśnie! ''Lion westchnął. 'Lion: '''Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie byłem w tak dziwnej i niezręcznej sytuacji… '''Ce’Brie: '''Jak widzisz w każdej chwili możesz doświadczyć czegoś nowego… ''15.50: Nadszedł czas na drugie nominacje tego sezonu. Jako pierwsza do pokoju zwierzeń została wezwana LaTeesha. '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj. Podaj imiona dwóch osób, które chcesz nominować do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata oraz uzasadnij swój wybór. '''LaTeesha: Okej… Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Brian. Chyba wolę już, żeby ten dom stał się brudny niż żebym musiała znosić kolejne dni w jego towarzystwie… A jako drugiego nominuję Liona, ponieważ on cały czas rani moje uczucia odpychając mnie i mówiąc, że woli inną dziewczynę. Jako drugi nominować poszedł Drake. Drake: Nominuję Briana, bo wiem już, że nie dogadamy się ze sobą. Kilka razy próbowałem z nim rozmawiać i nic z tego nie wychodziło. Głosuję też na DeMonę. Nie lubię takich wybuchowych osób i z pewnością nie brakowałoby mi jej, gdyby odpadła. Następnie do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Lion. Lion: Jako pierwszą nominuję Muriel, ponieważ nie przepadam za nią, natomiast ona chyba nadal aż za bardzo mnie lubi… Nominuję również LaTeeshę, bo często jest między nami niezręczna atmosfera i ona chyba nie potrafi zrozumieć, że między nami nic nigdy nie będzie. Jako kolejne zostały wezwane Chloe i Celestia. Chloe: '''Tym razem udało nam się trochę szybciej dogadać w sprawie nominacji… '''Celestia: No, najwidoczniej robimy już jakieś postępy. Tak więc naszą pierwszą nominacją jest Brian, bo nikt włącznie z nami go tutaj nie lubi i dzięki temu jest świetnym kandydatem do wyrzucenia. Chloe: Głosujemy też na Liona, ponieważ on czasami zachowuje się trochę samolubnie i chyba lubi zgrywać lepszego od innych. Po siostrach nadeszła kolej na Muriel. Muriel: Postanowiłam nominować DeMonę. W tym domu nie ma miejsca dla takich agresywnych osób, więc ona musi stąd odejść. Natomiast moją drugą nominacją jest Dwayne. On również jest zbyt konfliktowy, a poza tym nawet nie pamiętam, czy kiedykolwiek z nim rozmawiałam. Po Muriel do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Stiles. Stiles: Głosuję na Briana. Szczerze mówiąc eliminacja chyba dobrze mu zrobi, bo mam wrażenie, że on z każdym dniem robi się tutaj coraz bardziej dziwniejszy. Nominuję również DeMonę, ponieważ podczas kłótni ta dziewczyna potrafi być na serio przerażająca. 17.12: Muriel, Nikki, Vince i Stiles odpoczywali w ogrodzie, gdzie rozmawiali na temat nominacji. Muriel: 'Ciekawe czy ktoś jeszcze oprócz mnie i Briana będzie nominowany… '''Nikki: '''Zdziwię się, jeśli DeMona to przetrwa. W sumie ja też nie czuję się zbyt pewnie… '''Stiles: '''Nie można być niczego pewnym, ale mimo wszystko wydaje mi się, że wy dwie raczej nie musicie się teraz o siebie martwić. '''Muriel: '''Nawet mimo tego, że ostatnio prawie groziła mi eliminacja? '''Stiles: '''Tak, bo od tamtego czasu już trochę się tutaj pozmieniało. '''Muriel: '''Swoją drogą nadal jestem wdzięczna Vince’owi za ocalenie mnie. <3 Przybyłeś dla mnie na ratunek niczym piękny książę z bajki. <3 '''Vince: '''Heh, to nie było nic wielkiego. ^^ '''Muriel: '''Gdyby nie ty, to już może nie byłoby mnie w tym domu! '''Vince: '''No, może… Cieszę się, że mogłem mieć na to jakiś wpływ. '''Muriel: '''Ja również się cieszę. <3 ''Tymczasem do pokoju zwierzeń została wezwana DeMona. '''DeMona: Nominuję tą całą Ce'Brie, która myśli sobie, że jest tutaj najważniejsza. Królowa tego domu jest tylko jedna i to ja nią jestem! Głosuję też na Muriel. To że ona jest stara nie znaczy, że muszę traktować ją lepiej od innych. A nawet gdybym musiała, to i tak bym tego nie robiła. Po DeMonie nadeszła kolej Vince’a. Vince: Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Dwayne. Różnimy się od siebie charakterami i przez to nie mamy ze sobą prawie żadnego kontaktu. A jako drugiego nominuję Briana, ponieważ on od jakiegoś czasu izoluje się od wszystkich i sprawia wrażenie, że nie chce już tutaj dłużej być… Chwilę później nominować poszedł Dwayne. Dwayne: Głosuję na Briana, bo już od samego początku nie lubię tego psychola i czasami trudno jest go ignorować. Oprócz niego nominuję też DeMonę. Ta kretynka myśli sobie, że może sobie wszystkimi pomiatać, ale ze mną nie ma tak łatwo. Następnie do pokoju zwierzeń poszła Nikki. Nikki: Jako pierwszą nominuję DeMonę, ponieważ nie lubię takich konfliktowych osób, a poza tym ostatnio ta wariatka naskoczyła na mnie bez wyraźnego powodu. Nominuję również Celestię i Chloe, co nie jest zbyt łatwe, bo lubię Chloe, ale za to nie przepadam za Celestią, która jest dziwna… Jako kolejna została wezwana Ce’Brie. Ce'Brie: Moja pierwsza nominacja powinna być oczywista. Nie lubię DeMony, nigdy jej nie lubiłam i chcę się jej jak najszybciej stąd pozbyć. Natomiast drugą osobą jest Lion. Wiem, że mu się podobam, ale ja nic takiego do niego nie czuję, a oprócz tego widzę, jak on traktuje LaTeeshę. Brian jako ostatni poszedł nominować. Brian: Chciałbym wyrzucić stąd ich wszystkich, no ale cóż… Nominuję Dwayne'a, bo on zawsze ma ze mną jakiś problem bez względu na to, co aktualnie robię. Głosuję też na LaTeeshę, bo nadal uważam, że ona jest jedną z najbrudniejszych osób w tym domu. 18.45: Domownicy zebrali się w salonie, żeby poznać wyniki nominacji. Wielki Brat: 'Osoby, które aktualnie są nominowane do opuszczenia domu, to… ''Chwila napięcia. 'Wielki Brat: '''Brian… ''Brian przewrócił oczami. 'Wielki Brat: '…oraz DeMona. 'DeMona: '''Chyba naprawdę nie wiecie z kim zadzieracie! '''Wielki Brat: '''Junior, jako Głowa Domu, musisz teraz nominować kolejną osobę oraz jeśli chcesz, to możesz również ocalić Briana lub DeMonę przed eliminacją. ''Junior wstał ze swojego miejsca. '''Junior: Okej, od razu mówię, że nie zamierzam nikogo ratować z tej dwójki. Natomiast moją nominacją jest Lion. Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem tego, jak próbowałeś mi się wcześniej podlizywać. 'Lion: '''Co? Wcale ci się nie podlizywałem! Sądziłem, że jesteśmy kumplami! '''Junior: '''Ta, jasne. Nie jestem taki głupi jak ci się mogło wydawać. Nie interesowało cię kumplowanie się ze mną zanim wygrałem to zadanie. '''Lion: '''Dobra, zamknij się już. ''Obrażony Lion odwrócił się od Juniora, którego trochę rozbawiła ta reakcja. 'Wielki Brat: '''W takim razie oficjalnie już nominowanymi do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata są Brian, DeMona oraz Lion. Powodzenia. '''DeMona: '''Wszyscy tego pożałujecie! '''Dwayne: '''Rób sobie co chcesz, bo to mogą być dla ciebie ostatnie dni. Mnie i tak nie rusza twoje żałosne zachowanie. '''DeMona: '''No lepiej dla was, żebym odpadła, bo w przeciwnym wypadku będziecie długo przechodzić przez piekło. '''Ce’Brie: '''Mam nadzieję, że widzowie to zobaczą i właśnie dzięki temu wylecisz. '''DeMona: '''Myślę, że przynajmniej część z nich chętnie zobaczy jak uprzykrzam wam życie. '''Ce’Brie: '''Okej, próbuj sobie. Może akurat zrobisz coś, za co produkcja cię stąd wyrzuci i głosowanie widzów nie będzie już nam wtedy potrzebne. '''DeMona: '''Nie jestem głupia. Zresztą gdybym mogła, to już dawno przywaliłabym tobie oraz kilku innym osobom. '''Muriel: '''Mnie też byś uderzyła? Mogłoby mnie to zabić… '''DeMona: '''Myślę, że co najwyżej połamałabym ci tą sztuczną szczękę. '''Muriel: '''Moja szczęka nie jest sztuczna! '''DeMona: '''Jakoś ci nie wierzę… '''Junior: '''Tak tylko wspomnę, że grożenie pobiciem może sprawić ci trochę kłopotów. '''DeMona: '''Ja wcale wam nie grożę. W ogóle po co się wtrącasz? '''Junior: '''Chciałem cię tylko ostrzec, ale w sumie to nie wiem po co. '''Dwayne: '''Tak czy inaczej kolejna eliminacja znowu zapowiada się wspaniale! '''Brian: '''Już nie możesz się doczekać, aż stąd zniknę? '''Dwayne: '''Nie tylko ty, pozostała dwójka też może spadać. '''Lion: '''Co ja wam takiego złego zrobiłem? '''Junior: '''Po prostu zachowywałeś się fałszywie wobec mnie. '''Dwayne: '''A ja w sumie nigdy za tobą nie przepadałem. '''Lion: '''Ja tylko próbowałem być miły! To wcale nie oznacza, że jestem fałszywy! '''Junior: '''Teraz to co mówisz już i tak jest nieistotne. '''Lion: '''Dlaczego? '''Junior: '''Dlatego, że jesteś nominowany i nic już tego nie zmieni. ''Lion przewrócił oczami. Przez moment nikt nie miał ochoty się odzywać i panowała niezręczna cisza, więc domownicy zaczęli powoli rozchodzić się w różne miejsca. 22.32: Lion postanowił pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Lion: '''Nie zasłużyłem na to, żeby być nominowanym. W tym domu jest jeszcze trochę osób, które zasługują na to bardziej niż ja. Ale przynajmniej oprócz mnie zagrożeni są Brian i DeMona, których nikt tutaj nie lubi. Mam nadzieję, że widzowie też ich nie lubią i dzięki temu będę bezpieczny. I jeśli rzeczywiście przetrwam, to wtedy moim nowym zadaniem w tym domu będzie zemsta. ''Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Już do końca dnia między uczestnikami panowała napięta atmosfera i przez to wiele osób unikało z niektórymi kontaktu. Dzień 12 9.21: Pierwsi domownicy wstali ze swoich łóżek. Dosyć szybko zauważyli niewielkie zmiany w ogrodzie. Pojawił się tam stary kabriolet oraz wokół całego ogrodu została wyznaczona specjalna droga przypominająca trochę mały tor wyścigowy. 'Stiles: '''Chyba czeka na nas nowe zadanie… '''Chloe: '''Wygląda to tak jakbyśmy mieli brać udział w jakichś małych wyścigach… '''Muriel: '''Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie zbyt męczące. '''Stiles: '''Cóż, niedługo na pewno przekonamy się o co dokładnie chodzi. '''Chloe: '''Ważne, żeby udało nam się to wygrać, bo niektórzy nie potrafią oszczędzać jedzenia, którego już i tak niewiele nam zostało… '''Vince: '''Przynajmniej dzięki temu powinniśmy mieć dodatkową motywację. ^^ '''Chloe: '''No w sumie racja… ''Kilka minut później Junior poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Junior: '''Nie sądziłem, że funkcja Głowy Domu może być taka… kłopotliwa. Lion najwidoczniej nie przyjął zbyt dobrze tego, że go nominowałem i teraz pewnie będzie próbował się na mnie zemścić. Oczywiście powinienem był się tego spodziewać, ale jednak miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się w miarę spokojnie przejść przez ten tydzień. Teraz już pozostaje mi liczyć na to, że Lion wyleci, bo to on z pewnością byłby źródłem moich problemów w przyszłym tygodniu. ''10.10: Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu zebrali się w ogrodzie, gdzie Wielki Brat zaczął wyjaśniać im zasady ich drugiego zadania zakupowego. 'Wielki Brat: '''W tym tygodniu wasze zadanie zakupowe ma bardzo proste zasady. Do jutra musicie przejść lub przebiec na wyznaczonej trasie odległość równą 100 km oraz tyle samo musicie też przepłynąć w basenie. Utrudnieniem jest to, że nie będziecie wiedzieli ile kilometrów zostało wam do końca, więc wszystko musicie robić na wyczucie. Dodatkowo w tym samym czasie tylko dwie osoby mogą wykonywać to zadanie, z czego jedna z nich musi być w wodzie, a druga na lądzie. ''Kilka osób już wyglądało na zniechęconych. 'Wielki Brat: '''To jeszcze nie koniec. Od teraz aż do oficjalnego zakończenia zadania co najmniej dwie osoby muszą przebywać w kabriolecie, co równa się z tym, że jakaś para będzie musiała spędzić w samochodzie całą noc. Jeśli wszystko jest jasne, to możecie zaczynać. Powodzenia. ''Muriel od razu wsiadła do samochodu. 'Muriel: '''Mogę tu posiedzieć przez kilka godzin i dopingować was. ''Nikki wsiadła do auta zaraz za Muriel. 'Nikki: '''Ja tak samo. ^^ ''Pozostali przez moment nie ruszali się ze swoich miejsc. 'Junior: '''Okej, ja mogę jako pierwszy połazić po tym torze. ''Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Junior zaczął powoli biec po wyznaczonej trasie. 'Stiles: '''Szkoda, że nie wiemy jaką długość ma ta droga oraz basen, bo to by nam ułatwiło trochę to zadanie… '''Vince: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że poradzimy sobie jakoś bez tej wiedzy. '''LaTeesha: '''To kto jest chętny do pływania? Bo ja raczej nie… '''Vince: '''Ja w sumie mogę teraz trochę popływać. ^^ '''Chloe: '''Mówcie nam, jeśli się zmęczycie, to wtedy będziemy się zmieniać. '''Junior: '''Spoko… ''Chloe zwróciła się do Muriel i Nikki. 'Chloe: '''Wy też mówcie, gdybyście „zmęczyły” się siedzeniem w samochodzie i chciały się z kimś zamienić. '''Muriel: '''Oczywiście. ''12.56: Muriel i Nikki nadal siedziały w kabriolecie, natomiast pływaniem aktualnie zajmowała się DeMona, a bieganiem Lion. 'Nikki: '''Dobrze sobie radzisz, Lion! '''Muriel: '''Na dodatek bardzo miło się na ciebie patrzy. <3 '''Lion: '''Eee, dzięki… ''Po chwili DeMona przestała pływać i wyszła z basenu. 'DeMona: '''Mam już dosyć. '''Nikki: '''Zaczęłaś pływać jakieś niecałe pół godziny temu… '''DeMona: '''Cieszcie się, że w ogóle miałam ochotę wam pomóc! Zresztą sama byś pewnie pięciu minut nie wytrzymała! '''Nikki: '''Dałabym radę pływać przez co najmniej tyle czasu co ty! '''DeMona: '''To w takim razie zapraszam do basenu! Ja bardzo chętnie zajmę na ten czas twoje miejsce w samochodzie! '''Nikki: '''Dobra, pokażę ci, że wcale nie jestem taka słaba! ''DeMona usiadła w samochodzie z podstępnym uśmieszkiem. Nikki poszła się przebrać, a następnie weszła do basenu i zaczęła pływać. 'Lion: '''Dasz sobie radę! '''Nikki: '''No raczej… ''Około pół godziny później Nikki nadal pływała, ale widać było, że jest już bardzo zmęczona. 'Muriel: '''Jestem prawie pewna, że pływasz już mniej więcej przez tyle samo czasu co DeMona. '''Nikki: '''Ha! Mówiłam, że dam radę? ''DeMona przewróciła oczami. Nikki wyszła z basenu i od razu położyła się na trawie. 'Nikki: '''Teraz muszę trochę poleżeć… ''17.47: Ce’Brie i LaTeesha aktualnie siedziały w kabriolecie. Oprócz nich w ogrodzie przebywał tylko Drake, który pływał w basenie z daleka od nich. Dziewczyny zaczęły po cichu ze sobą rozmawiać. 'Ce’Brie: '''Chyba mamy dobrą okazję do tego, żeby porozmawiać o czymś ważnym. '''LaTeesha: '''O czym? Jakby co to jestem tylko trochę zazdrosna o to, że Lion woli ciebie niż mnie… '''Ce’Brie: '''Nie miałam na myśli Liona… Ale skoro już przy nim jesteśmy, to cieszę się, że nasza przyjaźń nie została przez niego zniszczona. '''LaTeesha: '''Ja również. ^^ Więc o co chodzi? '''Ce’Brie: '''Jak już wspomniałam, przyjaźnimy się ze sobą. I pomyślałam sobie, że w takim razie powinnyśmy mieć ze sobą oficjalny sojusz. '''LaTeesha: '''Pewnie! <3 '''Ce’Brie: '''Super. <3 Oczywiście już wcześniej wspierałyśmy się nawzajem, ale warto było przynajmniej o tym porozmawiać. Później jeszcze powinnyśmy zastanowić się nad tym, kto mógłby do nas dołączyć. ''LaTeesha i Ce’Brie nie zwróciły uwagi na to, że Drake wyszedł z basenu i przez moment przyglądał im się. 'Drake: '''O czym tak szepczecie? '''Ce’Brie: '''O niczym, co mogłoby cię zainteresować… '''Drake: '''Skoro tak uważasz… ''Poszedł w stronę łazienki. 'Ce’Brie: '''Mam nadzieję, że nic konkretnego nie usłyszał… '''LaTeesha: '''Nawet jeśli, to on i tak wydaje się niegroźny. '''Ce’Brie: '''No, ale mimo wszystko następnym razem musimy być ostrożniejsze. ''Tymczasem Muriel przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Muriel: '''Cieszę się, że tym razem pozostali domownicy nie głosowali na mnie. A przynajmniej nie aż tylu z nich, żebym była zagrożona eliminacją. Może już docenili to, że starsza osoba również się tutaj nadaje? Nie przypuszczałam, że długo wytrzymam w takim miejscu, ale teraz już zmieniłam trochę swoje nastawienie. Jestem gotowa wysiedzieć w tym domu aż do finału! ''23.13: W ciągu dnia każdy przynajmniej przez chwilę uczestniczył w zadaniu, nawet jeśli tylko siedział w samochodzie. Celestia i Dwayne zgłosili się na ochotników do spędzenia nocy w aucie. Aktualnie towarzyszył im Brian, który chodził po wyznaczonej drodze i ignorował pozostałą dwójkę. 'Celestia: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będzie padać… '''Dwayne: '''Jakoś sobie poradzimy. A tak dokładniej to ja sobie poradzę, nie wiem jak ty. '''Celestia: '''Ja też sobie poradzę, ale jednak o wiele wygodniej będzie nam się spało bez deszczu. '''Dwayne: '''Mówisz tak, jakby tylko deszcz mógł sprawić, że będzie nam niewygodnie. '''Celestia: '''Wiadomo, że nie tylko, ale chyba zgodzisz się ze mną, że deszcz miałby największy wpływ na naszą niewygodę. '''Dwayne: '''Tak, tak… Przestańmy już gadać o pogodzie, bo to nudne. ''W tym momencie Brian zatrzymał się obok nich. 'Brian: '''Tak właściwie to oboje jesteście nudni. '''Dwayne: '''Czy ktoś cię pytał o zdanie? '''Brian: '''Nie, ale chyba mam prawo się odezwać? '''Dwayne: '''To odzywaj się gdzieś indziej. ''Brian miał ochotę coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się i poszedł w stronę sypialni. 'Celestia: '''Zastanawiam się, czy on celowo próbuje zniechęcić tutaj każdego do siebie. '''Dwayne: '''Jeśli robi to celowo, to jest jeszcze większym frajerem niż sądziłem… '''Celestia: '''Dodatkowo czasem jego zachowanie sugeruje, że on wcale nie chce tutaj być, ale mimo tego najwidoczniej nie zamierza odchodzić. '''Dwayne: '''Takich psycholi nikt nie zrozumie… Po prostu liczmy na to, że widzowie pozbędą się go w tym tygodniu. '''Celestia: '''Tak, aż dziwne, że się ze sobą zgadzamy… '''Dwayne: '''No widzisz, tutaj zawsze można doświadczyć czegoś nowego… ''Dwayne i Celestia próbowali w miarę wygodnie ułożyć się do spania w samochodzie, podczas gdy pozostali spędzali końcówkę dnia odpoczywając sobie w sypialni. W ten sposób minęło już dwanaście dni w domu Wielkiego Brata. --- Zagrożeni eliminacją są Brian, DeMona oraz Lion. Można zagłosować w specjalnej ankiecie na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. :) Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother 2